


we are beginning

by ardentlesbian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lowercase, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentlesbian/pseuds/ardentlesbian
Summary: im.. not a writer. i just love girls. i love lesbianism. i wanted them to be happy. angst isnt for me. dont judge me writing too harshly please, english is hard for me and as stated, im not a writer. just a soft lesbian.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	we are beginning

**Author's Note:**

> im.. not a writer. i just love girls. i love lesbianism. i wanted them to be happy. angst isnt for me. dont judge me writing too harshly please, english is hard for me and as stated, im not a writer. just a soft lesbian.

the light from the huge window next to the bed was slowly dimming, the first sign that night was beginning to set in. the war had just ended a few days ago, and they were still mellowed out from the comfort of having done nothing but lay with each other, talking about anything and everything, their fingers tangled beneath a heavy white duvet. catra hooked a thigh over adora’s hip, a clawed hand running up her spine and through her hair, gentle, unlike her previous, more hurtful scratching. she’s still getting used to this, the quiet without being alone with negative thoughts of abandonment and fear… just her and adora, in a bed together, kind of like how it used to be. only now, it was different. more kissing, for one. adora giggling as catra’s tail wrapped around her ankle, tickling at her shin. well that was a pleasant sound, followed by a heavy sigh when catra’s purring grew firmer, planting kisses at adora’s collarbone with a hum. a whispered “i like your sounds,” followed by a kiss to adora’s cheek, then her lips, once, twice, three times, soft and in succession. she catches adora’s bottom lip and tugs at it a bit, pulling back only when adora gasps. she lets out a low laugh, raspy and rough with disuse from the not-talking they’ve been doing. 

she knows they should talk, eventually. but it’s been so nice and she doesn’t exactly know how to talk without fucking it up, she really doesn’t want to fuck this up. words have never been her strong suit, and she’s worried that if she opens her mouth she’ll hurt adora, and this thing they’ve had going on for a few days has been so, so fucking nice. she had thought that adora knew the whole time about her feelings, that she brushed them off, rejected her. she wanted so hard to forget about it, but now.. now she doesn’t have to. now she gets the girl, she gets the happy ending. 

she wonders if adora is as happy as she is.. wants to ask, but doesn’t want to break the silence and burst the bubble. 

she knows, again, that they should talk. she knows that they have a whole lot of history, and that a lot of it is really ugly.. that a lot of it is on her. she also knows that it won’t be easy, knows that it’ll take a lot of effort on both sides, that there will be a few more petty arguments and maybe even some ugly fights. she’s willing to try.

for now, though, she looks up at the slightly dozed off, absolutely and easily the most beautiful girl in the world to her, and smiles, flipping adora onto her back and laughs at the gasp she gets in return.

yeah, the talk can wait a day or two.


End file.
